1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to waveguides and, more particularly, to optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Background
A typical optical waveguide is formed by diffusion of Titanium into a substrate material, such as Lithium Niobate and will have electrodes placed on the surface of the substrate and to either side of the waveguide. These types of electro-optical devices have a very low electro-optical efficiency (overlap factors of approximately 0.1 to 0.2).